


Aftermath

by Suzariah



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess
Genre: F/M, Post-Canon, Post-Game, War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-03
Updated: 2020-12-03
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:01:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27853006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Suzariah/pseuds/Suzariah
Summary: A letter and a battle, all Link wants is to stay by her side.
Relationships: Link/Zelda (Legend of Zelda)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 55





	Aftermath

**Author's Note:**

> Moving old fics to ao3, this one was written for a Zelink week in 2015. Enjoy!

_Sir Link,_

_I regret to inform you that there is a situation that requires your immediate attention._

_It is my understanding that you have been exchanging letters with the Queen since the Twilight War, so you may already be aware of the current political pressure the Queen is under._

_Many of the neighboring kingdoms have expressed ill intent upon Hyrule. On the tenth of this month the Queen intends join our soldiers on the battlefield in hopes to negotiate with the King of Brealont, I have been unable to dissuade her from this course of action. The Queen says she wishes to support the soldiers and while her presence would raise morale, I am sure you can understand my hesitance._

_Her Highness may punish me for informing you, while she did not directly forbid me from contacting you, it was implied that you are to be left in peace. I wholeheartedly agree with her, it has only been two years since the you defeated the Dark Lord and I have no right to take you from your peace, but I cannot deny your abilities would benefit the kingdom greatly should there be a war._

_I do hope you will keep this letter between us. If not, then I will accept my punishment, I only wish for the Queen’s safety and the prosperity of Hyrule. Surely you of all people would understand this desire._

_-Commander of the Royal Guard_

It had been three days since Link received the letter, his eyes trail over it again as he enters Castle Town. He left Ordon immediately upon reading it, Zelda had said in her letters that there was some threats to Hyrule, but he had no idea it was bad enough that they were on the brink of warfare.

He can’t help but feel a little betrayed that she hadn’t told him the whole truth. She trusts him, that he knows, but she treats him sometimes like he hadn’t fought and killed the King of Darkness himself. Like he’s fragile.

He heads to the soldier’s barracks, asks around about the coming battle, apparently they are to all meet in front of the Castle tomorrow morning. Some of the soldiers tell him they are marching out to battle from there which puts a wrench in his gut, but the leading officer says nothing is confirmed yet. He tries to calm his nerves, it’s been awhile since he fought, even longer since he’s fought another human being rather than some lizalfos.

He seeks out the triforce within him, finds its reassuring light. The triforce of courage still there and that is all he needs.

He sleeps out under the stars that night, Zelda would probably scold him for not staying in the castle if she knew he was here, but he doesn’t think he’d be able to keep his mouth shut about the Commander’s letter. Zelda is a kind ruler, but she is protective of him, the Commander would surely be reprimanded.

If he could just keep his mouth shut, but he has a bad habit of telling Zelda everything on his mind. It’s why they’ve become so close through simple letter writing.

He’s seen her a few times since the Twilight War, he’s visited on several occasions. She struggles to make it out of the castle, between all the necessities that come with politics and her own personal training she has almost no, free time from what he’s gathered of her letters.

He’s not sure what her plan is for this enemy army marching towards Hyrule, but something in his gut tells him that Zelda is prepared. She once told him that she would never let harm come to Hyrule again as long as she lived.

He breathes deeply, allowing his confidence in her to fill his thoughts before letting his mind drift into a relaxed haze. Images of their impending reunion put him at ease as he drifts into sleep.

The morning rises too soon. He whistles for Epona under the morning sun and rides her into town. He wants to Zelda to notice him before she begins speaking to the soldiers, she’ll want him in a leadership position, most likely.

The castle courtyard fills quickly, though there are not as many soldiers as Link anticipated. Less than two hundred men, Link estimates, far too few if there is an army coming their way.

Link recognizes the Commander as he exits the main gate. He notices Link and his grim expression brightens marginally.

“Attention! Her Highness has come to address you all.”

The gate opens once more and the first thing Link notices is the shining silver armor. Beautiful and impressive, reflecting the sky and the sun off the helm. Who is that, Link wonders. When this mystery knight stands in front and center, and Link notices the small engraving of the triforce gleaming off of the chestplate he can’t help the huge grin that appears on his face.

Zelda.

Zelda removes her helm slowly, her dark hair spilling from the back. She’s as beautiful as he remembers.

She catches his gaze quickly. Her expression changes so quickly, first a small smile tilts at the corners of her lips, before falling into a worried line.

“Thank you for your patience, I know you’ve all been anxious.” Zelda begins, her voice gentle. Every soldier’s eyes are on her, entranced. “I hope this day will end with no bloodshed on either side, but I know things don’t always work out this way. I can guarantee, however, that if blood is spilled, it will not be ours. These ignorant neighbors of ours think us weak from our struggles, but we are stronger than we’ve ever been.”

The soldiers cheer in response. It’s so much different from how things were before. The soldiers of Hyrule used to be pitiful, more concerned about protecting themselves than their queen, but Link can tell from a single glance that these men are strong and loyal. They carry their spears with confidence and they look upon their queen with pride in their eyes.

“Let us show these fools our strength, let us show them that Hyrule stands taller than ever!”

The soldiers erupt in cheer once again and suddenly Link feels abruptly overcome with affection for his Queen. She’s come so far in these few short years, people come to Hyrule expecting the standard aftermath of tragedy, but what they find is a people flourishing under Zelda’s rule. Before the war, she was still a fledgling, still only a princess, now she was older, wiser, more experienced. 

Zelda says a few more words of encouragement, but by now its almost excessive, as Link has never seen an army of this size with such high morale.

Once she’s done, she immediately locks eyes with Link. She gestures him forward and he gently urges Epona along, feeling self-conscious as the soldiers below him stare.

He hops off his horse as he approaches, “Your majesty.” He kneels and reaches for her armored hand, he places a light kiss on the silver plate.

Zelda glances away a moment, a look of embarrassment crosses her features. The look is quickly replaced with something akin to mischief. She places her hands on his shoulders, “It is just Zelda to you, Link.”

She leans in and places a kiss on his cheek. His face heats, and his hands move to cover what must be a horribly embarrassing blush. “I see there is still no mercy for me is there?”

Zelda smirks, victorious. “Never.”

He grins, “It’s good to see you.”

“You as well, I’ve missed you.” Her hand lightly reaches up to briefly cup his face. Something in his chest tugs. His eyes meet hers and the affection that haunted him a few moments ago returns with a force. He tears his eyes away from Zelda’s, and catches the commander staring at them. “But how did you know about this? I just sent my mail this morning to inform you.”

He stutters briefly, forcefully looking away from the commander. “I heard rumors and I…wanted to help.” 

“You should be safe at home, Link.” Zelda chides him, Link feels defensive words on the tip of his tongue, but her gaze is so affectionate that they evaporate. “But since you are here, your help would be appreciated. I admit, I feel more at ease with you here. So do the troops I imagine, many of them recognize their hero of twilight without his trademark green.”

Link’s hand moves self-consciously to the back of his head. “I don’t know about that, my queen.”

She laughs, “You underestimate your fame.”

He smiles again, as he often does in her presence. “Where do you need me?”

“By my side,” Zelda responds immediately. Maybe he’s imagining it, but her tone implies something deeper, beyond this situation. Link tries not to read into it, they haven’t talked much of their apparent fondness for one another. Link is afraid to overstep his bounds, and royalty has never had an easy go at courting outside their own social status.

Such a relationship would be impossible, wouldn’t it?

He is fine with this, simply being at her side, in whatever capacity that may be. He needs nothing more.

Link adjusts whatever expression froze on his face and bows his head, “As you wish.”

Zelda then gestures to two guards at the east gate and they quickly disappear behind the door at her prompting. “We are meeting the army at the bridge to Hyrule Field. I do not anticipate any deaths on our side, I have a plan to nearly guarantee that we won’t lose a single soldier, but should the enemy attack I need you to fall back quickly, take Epona.”

Link nods in affirmation, watching the guards slowly escort a grey mare from the east gate. The horse whinnies softly at Zelda as she is offered the reins. The Queen places her helm back upon her head before mounting the horse and riding out, Link trailing in her wake.

Hyrule field is more beautiful than Link remembers, especially covered in snow like it is. It seems far larger than he remembers, the land seeming like it stretches all the way to Death Mountain.

There’s an ominous shadow in the distance though, marring the perfectly even snow cover with their weight.

Zelda urges her horse forward and Link follows dutifully. She signals for the troops to remain close to the bridge, including the Commander who looks so torn that Link feels a pang of sympathy for him. He truly does care for the Queen, despite how he underestimates her. Link has full confidence in Zelda like this, the way she’s standing tall and proud on her steed. There is no hint of fear in her form and Link is certain she alone could take the entire army, should it come to that.

“There’s…something I want to talk to you about, Link. After this.” He turns to her, searches for her eyes beneath the helm. “It’s something that’s been on my mind for a long time now.”

Link feels unease in his grip on the reins. “Is it bad?”

A small laugh escapes her, it puts him at ease. “Not at all. I’m sorry to bring it up now. Do not worry, I am certain you will have to fight.”

Zelda’s voice is so confident, yet Link watches as Zelda unstraps her bow from where it’s tied to the mare, she then moves her quiver forward. It’s is undoubtedly a battle stance.

Link lets air fill his chest and exhale slowly as the sound of the approaching army’s march echoes in his ears.

“Relax. They are nothing compared to Hyrule. You alone could waste his troops,” Zelda tells him.

Link frowns, “I would not want to.”

“I know you wouldn’t, nor would I want you to. This country has seen enough bloodshed, I hope that today I do not have to spill anymore.”

Zelda gives a light kick to her horse, placing Zelda far ahead of her army and Link feels his stomach roll. She intends to meet the army with her own so far away?

Link follows her lead and leads Epona to stand just beside Zelda’s mare. He looks uneasily behind him to see some of the soldiers looking equally distressed.

The enemy is clear now, their numbers more than double of Zelda’s soldiers. Still, it is a small amount of soldiers for an invasion.

“Greetings, Queen of Hyrule,” says what Link assumes is the King. He’s wearing a deep red armor littered with symbols and what Link assumes is this kingdoms royal insignia. Link is not very familiar with foreign relations, from what he recalls the Kingdom of Brealont is a somewhat close neighbor, but still too far to travel to by simple means.

“I must admit, I did not expect to see you out here on the battlefield. This is no playground for little girls.”

Link sees red, and grabs the hilt of his sword. He stops himself, does not withdraw it, but his hand hurts from the how hard his grip is.

“When I heard the rumors of your impending invasion I assumed a great King has come to challenge me. I am disappointed, I did not expect such a small force, or that a child such as yourself would be leading them.”

Link’s grip loosens. Zelda can take care of herself.

The King grunts, sitting taller upon his horse. “I see you have your hero with you. You think he can protect you from all of my men?”

Zelda gives her horse a small kick, urging it forward slowly. Link hesitates, Zelda gives him a hand signal to stay put.

“I am afraid he is here only to watch this today, no protecting will be required of him.”

Link clenches his fists again, if it were up to him he would send an arrow through this petty King’s head.

“Oh really? I’m disappointed, I have heard many great stories of Hyrule’s greatest warrior. I am afraid without him you’ll stand no chance of survival.”

“Finally, you a ready to truly talk.” Venom drips from Zelda’s tone, it stirs something vindictive in Link. He feels invigorated by her words, her confidence. “Turn around now, King. I can tell from one glance at you and your army that all of you combined are not worth even one Hylian soldier.”

Link glances to the soldiers, sees the awe in their eyes for the Queen. They are itching to move, to attack, Link can see it in their stances, feel that aggression in his own body. The need to prove themselves is strong, to prove that Zelda’s words ring true.

“I highly doubt that, my men are the best,” The King announces, his arrogance present in every word. “Why did you think I brought so few men? You will be bugs easily crushed beneath my boot. You talk big words Zelda.”

Link nearly growls at the Kings casual use of her name.

“I will give you one chance, leave now with your pride intact or I will chase you out of here with your tail between your legs,” Zelda tells him angrily. He’s never heard her voice so threatening, in its cool tone of authority.

Something catches Link’s eyes. A glint, one of the soldiers staying close to the ground. It happens so fast.

“No thank you,” The King says.

An arrow flies. Link’s kicking Epona into gear, running towards Zelda. There’s nothing he can do, the aim is perfect and-

Zelda catches the arrow mid-flight and in one swift motion, she notches the arrow into her own bow and fires.

Zelda’s arrow sails through the mess of soldiers and through the small eye slot of the shooter.

There’s a small cry and followed by heavy silence.

Link’s never been more impressed or in love with someone in his whole life.

The King’s cool facade breaks and he orders his army forward.

The army of Hyrule step forward in response, but there’s a hand wave from Zelda, and suddenly the enemy is surrounded by a wall of flames. Enemy soldiers startle sporadically, some falling forward and back in a messy jostle.

“Leave now or I will incinerate you!” Zelda shouts over the commotion. Link moves close to her side. He can see the triforce of wisdom pulse over her hand. He can see her hands shake with the magnitude of her magic.

How long did she practice to become this powerful?

The King stares her down and glances at the wall of flames before him. Zelda places an arrow in her bow and aims.

“Leave and tell the other kingdoms that Hyrule has never been stronger, if they want to invade I dare them to try,” Zelda proclaims, her voice loud and angry. The King wavers and stares at the flames. Zelda’s fist clenches, the flames response, growing and roaring with her anger. Link can feel their heat.

There’s a beat and then the King is giving new orders and the enemy slowly backs away. The army, scattered and fearful, dissolves into a full-fledged retreat.

Zelda removes her helm. She looks tired, but relieved. She looks at Link, a nervous, almost embarrassed look. “That could’ve gone better, but only one casualty on the side of the enemy is perhaps something I should be smiling about.”

Link nearly laughs, but he reaches for her and takes her empty hand. 

“You’re amazing,” He tells her.

Zelda smiles gently, “You are too.”


End file.
